From This Moment On
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: There are the days where you lose something, and the days where you win something even better. CM Punk/OC oneshot.


**A/N: This is a CM Punk/OC oneshot written for my bestest friend Mel. Punk goes to the WWE and the song goes to Shania Twain. I hope you enjoy, Ying. :)**

**From This Moment On**

**I just swear,**

**That I'll always be there.**

**I give anything.**

**And everything.**

**And I will always care.**

**Through weakness and strength.**

**Happiness and sorrow.**

**For better, for worse.**

**I will love you.**

**With every beat of my heart.**

Mel Ryder pushed the door to her hotel room open, her chest heaving and tears starting to spill out of her hazel eyes. She had just lost her Divas title to Nikki Bella, and after the match had ended Nikki had started beating on her for no reason. Mel had been stunned. That was not supposed to happen.

She dropped her suitcase by the side of her bed and collapsed onto it, beginning to fall to pieces. The sobs and the tears came, and she huddled into a ball, wanting to just disappear. Everyone had told her that she would never amount to anything in the WWE, but she had always told them that they were wrong. Now, she wasn't so sure.

She had been so proud when she had first won the title. It had been a dream of hers for years. So to be told only a week later that she had to drop it to Nikki was absolutely devastating.

A knock sounded on her door, pulling her out of her misery. She lifted her head from a pillow, tears still fresh on her cheeks. She dragged herself up off of the bed, moving over to the door. It was probably Nikki, wanting to gloat.

But it wasn't Nikki that she saw when she opened the door. It was CM Punk, the WWE Champion.

She froze. What was he doing here?

"Hey," he said softly. "May I come in?"

Mel chewed her bottom lip, studying his face. She had noticed the soft looks that he had given her before, sure, but she had never expected anything like this.

"Okay," she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying. She stepped aside, and once he had come in she shut and locked the door again.

"I saw what happened," Punk said, dropping the backpack he had been wearing on the floor and sitting on the edge of the bed. "It was bullshit. You deserve that title way more than Nikki."

"Thanks," Mel murmured, sitting next to him. "Clearly Vince doesn't think so though." That thought brought on a fresh wave of tears, and she couldn't hold them back.

Punk's arms went around her, and she leaned into him, crying hard. "Shh," he murmured into her brown hair. "It'll be alright. Shh."

She slowly relaxed against him, and once she did he tilted her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes.

"Your time will come," he said softly. "I promise."

And then his lips were on hers, and he was kissing her with such tenderness that she felt her heart melt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Needless to say, Punk ended up spending the night with her.

**From this moment life has begun.**

**From this moment you are the one.**

**Right beside you is where I belong.**

**From this moment on.**

**From this moment, I have been blessed.**

**I live only, for your happiness.**

**And for your love, I give my last breath.**

**From this moment on.**

"Dammit!"

"Punk, it's okay," Mel said, reaching out to her boyfriend, concern in her eyes.

"No it's not!" Punk roared, pulling away from her and pacing the room, his fingers gripping his dark hair. "It's not right, it's total bullshit!"

Mel watched him, feeling so helpless. Punk had just lost his title to The Rock, and he was furious. She couldn't blame him. He had held that title for more than 400 days, and so to have The Rock come waltzing back in and take it was like a slap in the face to him.

Punk let out a cry of pure pain and fury and kicked the wall hard. He kept kicking and kicking and kicking until he couldn't anymore and there was a gaping hole in the wall. Then he sank to the floor, his head in his hands.

Mel knelt beside him and wrapped her arms around his trembling form, murmuring, "Shh, shh, it's going to be okay. Shh."

Punk seemed to unravel in her arms, and his tough facade finally crumbled.

**I give my hand to you with all my heart.**

**I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start.**

**You and I will never be apart.**

**My dreams became true because of you.**

Music blared throughout the arena, and Mel fell to her knees in the middle of the ring, clutching the Divas title to her chest. The crowd roared, and she was so overcome with emotion that tears were dripping onto the silver and pink butterfly belt. She couldn't believe it. She was the Divas Champion once again.

The crowd seemed to get even louder if possible, and then familiar tattooed arms wrapped around her. Mel threw her arms around Punk, still clutching the belt in one hand. Punk held her close, his face buried in her hair. He was so proud of her. He had always known that she could do it.

**You're the reason I believe in love.**

**And you're the answer to my prayers from up above.**

**All we need is just the two of us.**

**My dreams became true because of you.**

Mel pulled back a little and set the belt on the mat before taking his face into her hands. She looked deep into his eyes, seeing nothing but pure love in their hazel depths. Her heart ached with how much she adored this man. He was so perfect, even though he swore up and down all the time that he wasn't.

Her voice just loud enough to hear over the crowd, she said, "I love you."

Punk smiled, his entire face seeming to light up at those three words. He caressed her cheek with the back of his taped hand, his forehead almost touching hers.

"I love you too," he said, and then he kissed her.

**From this moment, as long as I live.**

**I will love you, I promise you this.**

**There is nothing I wouldn't give.**

**From this moment, I will love you.**

**As long as I live from this moment on.**


End file.
